


Reunion

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: CZW, Pro Wrestling, ROH, WWE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Jacobs and Jon Moxley, together. Now Jimmy Jacobs and Dean Ambrose, separate. A story of forbidden love that has been long forgotten. What happens when Dean Ambrose comes crawling back, begging to be called Mox once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

I'm not gonna lie, when Dean Ambrose shoved his way into my living room I was kinda shocked. When I called him Dean and he told me to call him Mox, I was equally shocked.

See... Dean... no, Mox and I used to have this thing... I'd call him Jon. Except when we fucked. Then it was always Mox.

He had been drinking, but... he seemed sober enough, and I was kinda desperate. I pulled him into a kiss and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. Mox and I easily fell back into our old roles as I threw him onto the couch and straddled his hips.

"C'mon, you desperate slut. Beg for your master." he growled defiantly, but didn't try to push me off. He was okay, but he'd forgotten some of his training.

"I ain't your slut, Jacobs." Despite his words, he moved his hips up, working them into mine. 

I pulled my lips into a snear, easily grinding back into him. "Then why're you here, Mox?" 

He moaned softly, although I don't know if it was from the friction or calling him Mox. "I need to be fucked... hard."

The thing about Mox is that when he's turned on, his voice drops to a seductive growl. That's the only reason I want to hear him beg.

"What happened to Seth and Roman, huh? They too busy for you? Or do you want what you deserve. You're a sick fuck, and you know it." I leaned over and started sucking at his neck, just the way he liked it. 

"J-jacobs," he tried to get me away from his neck, "I have a match tomorrow. D-don't."

"You really shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna fuck you up so bad now...." Then I was back to his neck. Licking, biting, sucking. Soon, moans started falling from his lips. 

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath as if I couldn't hear him. 

"Talking back? Tsktsk." I pulled back and slapped him hard, only to gently massage the reddening skin with my thumb. "Just be a good boy, okay?"

He stared at me with a look of stupid shock on his face, but he quickly nodded. "Y-yes, Master."

"I think we might be a little over dressed, yeah?" I crawled off of him and it was a flurry of hands and clothes and hot kisses until we were both naked and I was straddling him on the couch once more.

I put a finger to his lips and he automatically started sucking. He had found his place as my little slut once more. I wasted no time prepping that tight ass, shoving in one, then two, fingers. 

"So fucking tight..." I muttered as he whimpered in pain. Spiting into my palms and stroking myself to full hardness, I slowly lined myself up. Holding his hips down, I pushed into him roughly, loving his screams. 

"F-fuck. Jimmy. Please." he whimpered, moving his hips back into mine.

That set me off. I fucked him hard and fast until we were both cumming. After wards, I collapsed onto his chest, muttering, "Hey, Jon..."

"Yeah..." came a soft reply. 

"We should do this more often"


End file.
